A Dragon's Embrace
by Cortheus
Summary: You find yourself lost in the mountains and come across a cave inhabited by a certain dragon Halfling. What happens after you enter? Delicious Lemons inside. So, first every piece here, I absolutely hate writing,and I still have no idea why I wrote this, but here it is. Kinda rough, never edited it, but the content is there, so if you're looking for something steamy... Comments pls


A Dragon's Embrace

"You're cold, human."

Before me stood Shyvana, the ice dragon. Abandoned was her scale armor, the sight of which was enough to frighten even the most fearless summoners of the league, in favor of a simple sleeveless leather tunic; a far cry from the layers of fur I had donned in hopes of staving off the freezing blizzard that was roaring overhead. Her usual garb was neatly resting against the wall of the ice cave, along with her dragon's head gauntlets.

I weakly nodded my head. It had been foolish to attempt to brave the mountains during the winter season, but I shoved forward anyways, only to find myself lost and half frozen. I had attempted to use what little magic I had outside of the Fields of Justice, but only succeeded in creating a small smoldering flame that burned but for seconds. As I trudged on, I had eventually found myself in front of a small cavern carved in the side of a massive glacier.

"Warm yourself" she said, gesturing towards a bed towards the back of the cave. I nodded once again, and shuffled towards it. I peeled off the layers of once supple furs I had on, now frozen stiff by the elements. Once I was down to my smallclothes, she handed me a worn leather cloak, fastened by a single thong on the front. I gladly slipped into it and crawled into the bed. It was shaped from ice, possibly carved from the great glacier itself, and was sized for a single individual, barely enough room for two grown humans to fit into. On top of the ice was a layer of dried stalks from the hardy winter flowers that grew in the region. There was a blanket that was sewn from large pieces of leather, but was much softer than any of the quilts provided in our lodgings by the institute of war.

"Here, drink this."

She handed me a cup, clear as crystal and seemingly formed from ice, but held a steaming liquid inside. It was a transparent red concoction, the floating particles inside caught the light and glittered like a flame. I took a sip, and the heat quickly rushed through my body. It tasted of tea, brewed from the charred planks of an extinguished fire, with the slightest hint of wild berries in it. I looked around the cave. It was dark outside now, but the stormed raged on. The only light came from a small, worn wooden structure in the corner opposite from me. I recognized it as an expired sight ward, brought back into service through whatever magics, but its age was clear. While the light it gave off was dim, the crystalline walls of the cavern amplified and reflected it, giving the entire room a uniform glow. On the wall beside where her armor lay hung various skins, most of which came from creatures I could not identify. I continued scanning the area. There was no flame, no smoldering coals, yet the air in here was warmer, and did not bite as the breaths I took outside did. Eventually, my eyes fell upon Shyvana.

She seemed not to mind the cold, wearing what I would have considered summer apparel. Her tunic appeared to be made from the same soft leather covering my legs as I sat on the bed. Her skin was a pale blue, nearly white, and looked almost transparent. Her feet were covered with slippers, and her long dark purple-blue hair was bound into a single bundle with a single band of iron, falling down her back and ending with a tail. She was surprisingly slim; despite the strength everyone knew and feared she held inside her body. Her arms were crossed under her chest, which the opening in the tunic afforded me a slight view of. Her breasts were not large, at least in comparison to some of the more buxom champions of the League, but were full and well-shaped. While I gazed at her, she studied me as well; her cold blue eyes seemed to scan me. As our eyes locked for a second, I noticed the appearance of a cold fire burning within her pupils, one that seemed to make her eyes glow. Her face showed no emotion. There was no smile upon her lips, but also absent was he angry scowl she often wore into battle. I figured that this was as good as it got; she could have very well have eaten me instead of welcoming me into her home. We evaluated each other for another minute, and after she remained motionless for that period of time, I rolled over to face the wall, back to the cave's opening, and to Shyvana, in an attempt to get some rest. The storm will have blown over by the time the morning comes. I close my eyes.

Several minutes later, nearly asleep, I am brought back by a faint rustling behind me. I dismissed it, but the strange shadows the light cast on the wall in front of me intrigued me. The dragon mistress was clearly doing something, but I knew not what it was. After a minute passed, I felt a cool breeze for a second, then all was still again. All I could hear was the faint sound of the wind blowing overhead. Curious, I rolled over slightly to take a look. There was no more movement; her tunic hung beside the skins on the wall. She was nowhere to be seen. Confused, I rolled even further, and what I saw nearly caused be to jump out of bed.

Beside me lay Shyvana, under the same leather blanket, fully nude. Her body was mere inches away from me, her pale skin glowing in the light. She faced me, with her eyes closed, breathing softly. I stared entranced at her bust, beautifully formed and very tempting, not to mention mere inches away from me. I blushed slightly when I realized that her chest wasn't the only thing rising with every breath she took. Then as I looked up, I realized that she had opened her eyes, quietly observing me, while I gawked over her body. I turned beet red as we made eye contact, and quickly rolled back over towards the wall, flustered, with my heart pounding. I was fucked. I knew it. She was gonna kill me. No proud Demacian would ever let a mere outsider like me look at them that way, much less a dragon Halfling. I huddled facing the corner created by the bed and the wall, expecting to feel a sharp pain sometime soon; but what I felt was very different.

Shyvana seemed not to care about what I had been doing, and as I shifted towards the wall, took advantage of the space created by moving closer to me, as the bed did not provide much room for the both of us. (Un)fortunately, this led to a mound of her flesh pushing flat against the small of my back, as the tie that held my tunic on had come loose during my shuffling. Her skin was flawlessly smooth, and very cool, sending shivers down my spine. However, the small pale pink nipple in the middle of her breast was burning hot. It lead to a strange sensation that sent shivers down my spine. I panicked.

I had never had anything like this ever happen to me. I had never been in a similar situation with a woman who wanted to be with me, much less one who simply wanted to share a bed. With my brain overloaded, I flailed about, trying to get out of the bed. However, due to my amazing skill, I ended up tangled with her in her bed, both of us naked. Her chest was even with my eyes, and despite the situation, I couldn't stop myself from marveling them. A thought passed through my head, telling me to smother my face in her delicious mounds, but I quickly dismissed it in favor of living to see another day. My attention was quickly drawn to my hand though, which throughout my flailing, had ended up in contact with her just below her belly, and the fires within had quickly heated up my hand. I jerked my hand away and looked up, afraid of what she might do. I was shocked to see not anger or rage, but the faintest ghost of a smile upon her dark blue lips.

"Aren't you cold?" She whispered as she grasped my arm, and slowly guided my hand to where it had been. "Let me warm you with the fires within my belly."

As my hand made contact with her skin, my frostbitten fingers were quickly relieved of their pain. As I wiggled my fingers experimentally, I brushed against a small ridge I could identify, and had I been able to turn any redder at that point, I would have. Embarrassed, I averted my gaze as she slowly and deliberately flattened my hand on her nether regions. It was intensely warm, in contrast to the rest of her cool skin, and only continued to grow increasingly so as she gently rubbed my hand against herself.

I could smell her very clearly at this point; my mind had no signs of fatigue in it any longer. She smelled lightly of sweat and ash, not at all unpleasant, and very much arousing. Her eyes were now closed, but she did not cease her movements, sliding my hand against her smooth vulva, breathing heavily, but slightly erratically. I was so entranced by the feeling that I was surprised when she let my hand go. As I withdrew it, I noticed the sheen of a single drop of liquid on my hand. I was suddenly struck with the inescapable urge to taste it. My mind fuzzy with swirling thoughts and emotions, I went ahead to do so, but her hand grasped mine, and with her pale thumb, wiped it away. When I saw the shining drop disappear, I immediately felt heartbroken, as if I had lost something of irreplaceable value. As I was on the verge of ears, a cool hand cupped my face and turned it towards hers, a distinctively mischievous smile on her face. She looked me in the eyes and whispers in a sultry voice:

"There's more where that came from."

She pulled at the blanket, and dropped it onto the floor unceremoniously, then slightly parted her legs, allowing me a spot between them. I leaned closer to inspect her. Her skin was a perfect here as it was elsewhere; her lips transitioned to a darker shade of blue, with the slightest hint if pink between them. The entire area now glistened in the pale light, and a slight bit of steam was visible emanating from her moistness. I looked up at her; she smiled back. I cautiously took my tongue, and swiped it from a single motion from the bottom of her slit to the top. There was a new smell here, similar to before, but with a heavy note of muskiness, evident in the taste as well, which was a salty-sweet. I repeated the same motion several time more, then looked up again. There was no smile now; her eyes were closed and he erratic breathing was back. I took my thumbs and gently spread her slit, and a wave of musk washed over me. I could clearly see tight folds of soft, pink flesh inside, and slightly above was a small hard button. Now ravenous, I quickly stuck my tongue inside. The heat was almost unbearable, as if I had just stuck my tongue into a bowl of soup right out of the pot, but it mattered not. I wanted more of the taste, the smell. Twisting my tongue around inside, I reached out with my hand to massage the small mound of flesh above her opening. I was rewarded for this with a quiet, stifled moan. Excited, I moved faster, increasing the pressure. Her lubricants were flowing freely now, breathing ragged. Suddenly, her muscles tightened, pinning me with her legs. Her walls collapsed inwards, squeezing my tongue, and with another louder moan, squirted large amounts of her juices into my waiting mouth. It was delicious, taste and texture reminiscent of warmed honey. I swallowed as much of it as I could, relishing every last drop of it. As her spasms slowed, she released me from between her legs, gasping for breath, eyes closed, with a smile on her face.

I stood up, mind cleared from the strange hunger instilled upon me by the dragoness' pheromones. The realization of what I had done started to dawn on me. Frightened, I started to wet profusely, and tried to apologize. However, as I opened my mouth to speak, she interrupted.

"Shh, we all have needs, whether dragon or human, or perhaps both. Don't worry yourself, and help me fulfill them"

Having said that, she reached down and with two slender fingers, spread her pussy for me. I stepped forward, my throbbing member in hand, placing the tip at her opening. Looking at her for approval, she nods, and after rubbing around it to coat my member in her lubricants, I close my eyes and slowly push forward.

I open my eyes and look down. Both our bodies are glistening. There is a slight bulge where I had entered. The heat combined with the tightness is stifling, almost unbearable. A drop of her juices runs down my leg. Her left hand cupped her breast, her right lay by her side, unused, her lower lip inside her mouth, a canine flashing through. She made no attempt to mask her sounds now, but her moans were still quiet; not what I would have expected from a dragon, but I guess she was human as well.

I started moving, but despite the lubrication, it wasn't easy. Every movement made by either of us threatened to push me over the limit, and the constricting heat did nothing to help. As I grew accustomed to the sensation, I slowly started to accelerate my motions. We continued like this for quite some time, our bodies melded as one, our thoughts lost in ecstasy. I grew unaware of anything else but what was before me, a beautiful young human-dragon Halfling, hardly able to believe what I was doing. Her moans soon became whimpers, and the ever increasing heat threatened to burn me, but the pleasure overrode everything. The only sounds we heard were the ones of our lovemaking, the howling gales outside were drowned out by the sound of our hearts and bodies.

With a guttural moan, nearly a growl, Shyvana's eyes squeezed shut, as did everything else. Her walls clamped down upon my member, rendering it unable to move. She spasmed, much harder than the previous time, and released another torrent of her liquids. The binding tightness and intense heat pushed me over the edge, as I poured everything I had deep within her womb. I slowly pulled myself from her, mind blanking from the pure pleasure I had just experienced. As I removed my member, our collective juices slowly flowed from her, creating a small steaming puddle on the floor. I looked at her, and saw the look of pure bliss on her face. As I stepped back, I stumbled from my exhaustion, and I collapsed onto the floor, and blacked out.

When I came to, the young Halfling was standing over me in the bed. She was nude still, one arm through the sleeve of her tunic, her thighs still wet from our experience, her slit still dripping with our fluids. She laid a cool hand on my forehead and leaned in closer to my ear.  
"Sleep well, little one. The night grows old, and you have a hard journey ahead of you in the morn. So for now, rest." And I remembered no more.

I awoke to the sun beaming through the opening to the cave. Looking around, the caves was now empty, save for my clothes, not dried and neatly folded at the foot of the bed, and the blanket that covered me. There was no trace of the dragon mistress, her hides, along with her armor and helm and even the ward, were gone. I donned my clothes and pack, and headed out towards the snowy hills again. As I continued with my journey, I noticed something overhead High in the skies flew a dragon; its scales clear as crystal, the sun reflecting off into rainbows in the snow. As I watched, it let out an ear piercing roar, shattering icicles nearby, making me wince. It passed overhead, and I waved after it. "Goodbye," I thought "And thank you." I was probably the only one who had ever seen the other side of Shyvana, a feared champion of the league, and I didn't regret it one bit. I was lucky to have been held in a dragon's embrace.


End file.
